


What you see may be deceiving (truth lies underneath the skin)

by Valkrist (Anouk_Tyrell)



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Intrigue, Lies, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage legal, actually Barbie Princess and Pauper au but rather serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anouk_Tyrell/pseuds/Valkrist
Summary: The dry dirt on his forehead seemed to crack as Tommy frowned.So this was what people meant when they said that they would always come back to their roots? That nothing could ever change, all happy moments being only a little adventure, nothing that could last forever? That some people simply didn’t deserve certain luck, were born to rot? What a fucking world.
Relationships: Robert Fischer/James, Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	What you see may be deceiving (truth lies underneath the skin)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends!
> 
> After rewatching some good old Barbie movies I realized that the plots are actually quite lovely and could make a beautiful au. Now add Peaky Blinders characters and some rather explicit thoughts to make it even better ... that‘s basically what happened in my mind when I came up with this idea here, haha.
> 
> Enjoy!

The dry dirt on his forehead seemed to crack as Tommy frowned.

So this was what people meant when they said that they would always come back to their roots? That nothing could ever change, all happy moments being only a little adventure, nothing that could last forever? That some people simply didn’t deserve certain luck, were born to rot? What a fucking world.

Tommy sat down on the prison cot, feeling the straw under his fingers. Well, it could’ve been worse, way harder than with this kind of cushion. Didn’t mean that it was alright, though, he wasn’t really used to this moldy smell anymore, however it could happen that fast. Maybe some fantasies, some games, were just too inviting, made people forget about the most trivial things that actually were a part of them, somewhere deep inside.

He had always known that they wouldn’t admit people like him to their palaces, would throw them out within a second. This was the way it worked, the sad truth. Didn’t need them, only as servants, locked themselves in and others out. What was the fun in doing it, anyway? They wouldn’t have to be afraid if they weren’t assholes, that’s it, if they knew how to take care.

And now he was sitting there for something he hadn’t done. Well, at least not the way they all said he had. Maybe he was a liar, he couldn’t deny it, but not _that_ liar. This time he had actually been honest, somehow, however that had happened. Hadn’t even felt like a weakness, hadn’t made him absent-minded. For once he had put down his walls, all for nothing.

Tommy tugged at the straws, still not knowing what to do. He would have to find a way out of this dungeon, that much was certain, but how? He had already tried to climb up to get out through the window, but the bars were too stable. Would need special equipment he didn’t have to cut them, so this option didn’t work. It wasn’t an option, strictly speaking.

The guard was still awake, too, nothing that made the whole situation easier. He would turn around if he made a noise, check on him and maybe even make it all worse if he tried to escape. Could it help to fake a heart attack or something like that? Surely not, they would only let him lay there, waiting to get rid of his corpse afterwards. Nobody would help him, it wouldn’t make sense to do it.

He didn’t know whom to blame anymore.

Was it James’ fault? He was the one who had roped him into this shit. Had just come to him with this request, making him wanna help, forgetting about the most important detail. The most important detail! One that was that important that it seemed trivial. It hadn’t been his problem back then, he could’ve just continued living his life the way it was … but the thought of helping someone who was like him just felt right. Not the typical thrill of an adventure but the real wish to do something good for once. What a crazy thing to happen, especially to him … what had happened to his cautiousness that had saved his life so often already?

Maybe it was Robert? Such a naive soul, so easy to fool. Not quite prepared for his own life, poor man. Grew up that beloved an pampered, way too sweet. Even thinking about it made Tommy jealous. It was such a contrast to what he had experienced, something that he never even dreamed of. Being lucky enough to be born this way, amazing. No worries of his own kind. But could he really blame him for being born with a silver spoon his mouth? He hadn’t chosen his parents, had never been arrogant, was actually the opposite of what Tommy had expected. No, he was a lovely guy. One with idiosyncrasies, but a good guy, after all.

But what about Campbell? This asshole knew how to be a good actor, how to make all this people believe things that weren’t even true. Wasn’t innocent at all, no chance to deny that fact. He did it all behind their backs, made them look like fools. It was understandable that he hadn’t realized everything, but the others who had known him for such a long time? Was it this trust that made them that blind? So this was why it was important to think rational, to keep the feelings at bay.

And Alfie … shit, he could’ve done more, couldn’t he? Could’ve stopped them, protected him as he had promised. Beautiful whispers, words that simply lulled, a lovely, soft blanket. Was it so easy for him to forget? So easy to let it all end. If yes then he had to be a beautiful liar, one with unbelievable lip service. He had to know how to do this, eh? Was his job, in a way, always knowing some polite and sweet words to say, knowing what to buy. Had wrapped Tommy round his finger without him even noticing it, such a mastermind.

But in the end it was his own fault, wasn’t it? No-one had ever forced him to be the knight in shining armor. He was the one who had made the choice and fucked up. He was the one who had tried to do things right only to be outplayed in the end. Don’t overestimate yourself, they had said, and he hadn’t believed them, at least not as much as he should have. Mother would’ve kept him away from this danger, wouldn’t she? Would’ve said that it was a bad idea, that he better kept his old life - and she would’ve been absolutely right.

It was never good to play a game one didn’t know the rules of and it was bad to learn it the hard way. An uncut way, all the truth bare and ugly, a truth that revealed the secrets hidden deep in the soul.

And as Tommy bent his legs and buried his face in his hands there were only sobs and muffled cries to be heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you are actually familiar with Barbie movies? Do you like the au? :D

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about this fic <3
> 
> Let‘s get connected on Tumblr, you can find me as @valkrist there :)


End file.
